Shaman's God
by Rogue Sahara
Summary: Rated just to be safe. The first Ch. is angsty but it'll get funnier as the plot gets moving. 2 years have passed since the SF (and Yoh won ). Yoh decides to have a competition and the top 6 Shamans get a god or goddess from any mythology they wish as the


Shaman's God- by Emzie  
  
Anime/Shaman King  
  
Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)  
  
Genre: There are many but the main ones are General/Humour (It'll get funnier when they plot goes along). The minor ones are: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, and a hint of romance.  
  
Synopsis: 1 year after the Shaman Fight was fought and won (by Yoh ^_^), Yoh and Anna now live in a shrine in the country (his parents decided that since he had the ultimate spirit, he could handle himself), Manta had to move away due to his dad's software company to America, Horo Horo and the Anu people are living well in the mountains, Ren is still around still yells at Yoh for winning the competition (but he's actually glad that Yoh won) and has new contacts that make his eyes look less beady, Lyserg still lives in England, Ryu has found his 'Happy Place' in a Night Club in Sweden, Chocolove is starting stand up comedy in America and Faust VIII is living well with his newly, resurrected wife. Amidamaru is still with Yoh and are still really great friends.  
  
Yoh decides to hold a tournament and the top 6 contestants get one god or goddess to use as their spirit. Afterwards, they, as a team, would battle Yoh and if they won, they would receive 1 000 000¥ from the SHSA (Shamans Helping Shamans Association [horrible name, I know. Gomen!]) and be named the best in the world (besides Yoh). The only problem is is that Yoh doesn't seem himself...  
  
Emzie: Hiya peoples! Sorry it's been so long since I put something here. I've been really busy. But right now I have nothing but time. I'm actually on my way to Wisconsin.  
  
This is my first fic to do with Shaman King. Sorry if I don't have all of the details as I've only read what was in Issue 8 of Shonen Jump and have gathered info from around the web. I really enjoy Shaman King, especially...  
  
Ren: Will you just shut up and get with the disclaimer?  
  
Emzie: Well if you say it like that, I'll never shut up and if you ask again but even worse, I'll just rant and rant and rant and rant until your head explodes and goes all over the place and the rats come and it eat all and...  
  
Ren: *Pulls out his kwan dao* I'm warning you, Emzie Ò_Ó  
  
Emzie: *Covers her eyes with her hands and pulls them away* Gluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ren: *Steps back* Okay.......  
  
Emzie: *Runs behind Ren and whispers in his ear* One by one, the garden gnomes slowly take away my sanity...  
  
Ren: Okay, I'm going over here... *Points to the corner then runs there. He starts rocking back and forth*  
  
Emzie: ¬_¬ Hehe. And Yoh said it was impossible to scare him.  
  
Yoh: All right! I get to do the disclaimer! Um, here goes. *Clears throat* Emzie doesn't own Shaman King or anything else...  
  
Anna: Especially not me. Nobody owns me. Only I do.  
  
Yoh: Of course you do, Anna *Tries to hug her*  
  
Anna: *Blushes then whacks him on the head. There's now a huge lump on his head* Don't touch me *She says calmly*  
  
Shaman's God  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Does the sun have to be so bright?" Yoh exclaimed as he stretched in his bed. He had only gotten to sleep three hours before. He was thinking all night about his upcoming tournament he was holding. He wanted it to be perfect.  
  
He got out of bed with haste and started to go to the shower. 15 minutes later, he came out, towel around him yet still soaked and his hair all messed up and smelled like citrus fruits. Oh God, Anna's gonna kill me for waking up so late! Yoh thought as he walked down the hall. Maybe she isn't up yet.  
  
He suddenly smelt something really good; bacon and eggs, hotcakes, fruits, everything you could imagine for the perfect breakfast. Yoh quickly got his clothes on and ran downstairs, towards the kitchen.  
  
Who would make such a nice breakfast this early in the morning? Amidamaru can't. He would have to use my body to actually pick something up, Yoh thought. When he got to the kitchen, what he saw made his jaw drop; Anna was up and she was in a pink apron, COOKING! She turned around and smiled at Yoh, a very sweet smile. This didn't seem right. Since when did Anna Kyôyama, ANNA, cook breakfast?  
  
"Morning, Yoh," Anna said sweetly.  
  
"Um, morning, Anna. When did you get up? You usually sleep in and make me cook for you."  
  
"I woke up around 6. It was such a beautiful day!"  
  
Yoh was utterly confused. By this time yesterday, he had already been slapped 3 times for burning toast, her oatmeal being cold and for being late. What was up his so called 'fiancée'?  
  
"I think it's ready!" Anna said excitedly as she fried the bacon.  
  
The two of them walked over to the table, Anna with a plateful of bacon. Yoh pulled Anna up a chair and she sat down and put the bacon on the table. The table was just as colourful as Carmen Miranda's headdress (If you don't know who she was, she wore all this fruit on her head as a headdress. Okie Dokie? Ok, let's continue). There was honeydew and cantaloupe, grapes and strawberries. There was a pile of hotcakes as fluffy as pillows and waffles that were as cavernous as the Grand Canyon. The bacon and sausages were a golden brown and the eggs were poached, scrambled or sunny side up. Yoh mouth was like Niagara Falls when he realized that this was all in front of him. He then pulled up a chair of his own and sat down.  
  
"Hey, Anna, could you pass me some bacon?" Yoh said politely to Anna.  
  
"Why?" Anna said sweetly.  
  
"Because I'm hungry for some bacon."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, Yoh. I already made your breakfast. It's over there," Anna said with her face now in a smirk.  
  
Yoh looked over and saw Anna pointing to a bowl of cereal on the counter. He walked over to it with closed fists and saw that it had been sitting out for a bit more than an hour.  
  
"Why did you do that, Anna?" Yoh asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!" Anna hissed.  
  
"Fine. Why did you do this, leaving such a wonderful breakfast out to waste?" Yoh said sarcastically.  
  
"Because you woke up late. It's not my fault it's soggy."  
  
"Why didn't you give me any of your breakfast?"  
  
"Because it's my breakfast and I made it!"  
  
"I make your breakfast all the time!"  
  
"That's why I'm hungry all the time!"  
  
"You wouldn't be hungry all the time if you just ate it!"  
  
"Look, Yoh. I don't have time to listen to your feeble excuses. I need to promote this tournament. Now leave me to my breakfast and then I'll go and I'll go into town and tell everyone. Unlike you, I have everything planed. Now go!" Anna glared at Yoh while saying this. Yoh could feel the back of his neck getting very hot by now. He walked out of the kitchen and into the hall. He turned around and swore at Anna.  
  
"I heard that!" Anna yelled at him.  
  
Yoh shook his head in anger, then walked upstairs to his room.  
  
"You're the worst fiancée in the world!" Yoh yelled from inside his  
room through the open door. The he slammed it closed. He then opened  
it again.  
  
"No! You're the worst fiancée in the universe!"  
  
Door slammed. Door opened again.  
  
"No! You're the worst fiancée in the history of the universe!"  
  
Door slammed. It didn't open for a while. (As you can tell, Yoh loves  
food.)  
  
Yoh stayed in his room all morning. He went to sleep again for a few  
hours and when he woke up, he played some solitaire. He then realised  
that it was already 1 o'clock and he hadn't eaten since the day  
before. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen and found a note on  
the counter.  
  
Yoh,  
  
I went to town. Left door unlocked. Be back soon.  
  
Anna  
  
P.S. Sorry about this morning.  
  
Yoh smiled. Anna always does this kind of thing to him and always  
apologises. It's either because she really loves him or because he's  
the Shaman King and can make the world anyway he or she wants. Most of  
the time, he thought it was because he was Shaman King.  
  
Yoh put the note down and started to make his breakfast. He got a bowl  
out, some Crispix and some milk. He poured in the cereal into his  
bowl while whistling (coincidentally, it was Oversoul :-P).  
  
The front door opened.  
  
"Hey, Anna! I read your note. That's ok," Yoh yelled to her while  
pouring his cereal, not looking at her.  
  
No noise came from the entryway. Yoh didn't know what was going on.  
Even if she was still mad a little she would have at least told him to  
"Shut up!".  
  
"Anna?" Still nothing. He heard something moving behind the couch.  
  
"Amidamaru!" He called. If anyone knew anything, they should know that  
Amidamaru is one of the spirits of the Shaman King and therefore be  
scared out of their wits.  
  
Amidamaru came flying from the basement.  
  
"Lord Yoh! What's going on?" Amidamaru asked Yoh.  
  
"I'm not quite sure myself. I need to intergrate with you."  
  
"All right."  
  
Yoh opened himself up to being possessed by Amidamaru.  
  
"Hehe. Now my fire spirit."  
  
Suddenly from behind the couch, a flaming fireball came shooting  
toward Yoh. It went inside his body and intergrated with him.  
  
What's going on? Isn't this Hao's spirit? Yoh thought to himself.  
  
It is me, the Ultimate Spirit of Fire and you are now with me!  
  
The Ultimate Spirit of Fire fully intergrated with Yoh, forcing every  
inch of his ghostly body.  
  
"Nice job, Spirit," Hao said as he emerged from behind the couch. "You  
know what I want you to do now."  
  
And with that, the possessed Yoh started beating on himself. Hao  
smiled as he saw his twin brother being oh so mangled by his own body.  
  
"Lord Yoh!" Amidamaru yelled. Not knowing what to do, Amidamaru took  
his sword (which was on the couch because he and Yoh were practicing  
the night before and forgot to put it away) and attacked the possessed  
Yoh. The Ultimate Fire Spirit stopped beating on Yoh and stood still,  
letting the body of Yoh be attacked. Amidamaru cut a large gash in  
Yoh's left arm.  
  
"YOH!" Amidamaru yelled in a mixed tone of anger, confusion and. He  
hurt not just his master, but one of the only friends he ever had.  
Amidamaru froze at the fact that he could do nothing to save his  
master.  
  
After about 10 minutes of the beating, the Ultimate Spirit of Fire  
finally left his body. When he left Yoh's body, Yoh's body collapsed  
onto the hardwood floor. Hao went onto his knees and put his ear onto  
Yoh's heart.  
  
"Hmmm... He's still alive but, only just. He's in a coma." Hao turned  
to his spirit. "Not exactly what I asked for, but it'll do."  
  
Hao started taking off his and Yoh's clothes. He then switched what  
they were wearing so that no one would tell the difference. He got a  
mirror from Yoh's pocket and some scissors from the kitchen counter  
and started to cut his own hair to match Yoh's.  
  
Hao picked up Yoh's body and took him downstairs, into the basement.  
The Ultimate Spirit of Fire made sure that Amidamaru couldn't see what  
was going to happen to Yoh.  
  
Before the Ultimate Spirit of Fire attacked Yoh, he intergrated with  
Hao and created a fire cell in the basement. Hao took Yoh into that  
cell and lied him down on the floor.  
  
"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that, my brother,"  
Hao said to Yoh, now clinging to life.  
  
Hao closed the cell after he got out. When the lock was locked, fire  
spread out onto the bars, sealing him in the cell. Hao chuckled and  
left.  
  
As Hao came up the stairs, Amidamaru rushed towards him. He was so  
angry and desperate at Hao that he threw himself at him, only to be  
surprised and go right through him.  
  
"Your loyalty to Yoh is impressive. But it won't work." Hao chuckled  
and continued upstairs.  
  
Amidamaru was in shock when he saw Yoh in the cell. How could he let  
this happen? He didn't have anything to lose. He was a ghost afterall.  
He charged at the cell. He actually got through. He checked Yoh. He  
was still alive but barely. This was the first time he was scared  
about what was going to happen to Yoh. He picked up Yoh and was about  
to get out of the cell when he realised that Yoh was human and  
couldn't go through bars and fire as he could so he decided to get the  
keys to let him out. Amidamaru walked up to the bars and attempted to  
go through the fire... and failed. He tried again but the fire  
prevented him from getting out.  
  
"Hao! Get me out of here, you coward!" Amidamaru yelled out of the  
cage.  
  
"Amidamaru, you fool. That is Shaman Fire. Even ghosts can't touch  
it," Hao said to Amidamaru calmly while coming downstairs with the  
Ultimate Spirit of Fire.  
  
"Then how come I got inside just fine?" Amidamaru said angrily.  
  
"Because I modified it with my spirit's magic to let you in and not  
out. Quite smart, don't you think?"  
  
"No, it's just insane!" Amidamaru yelled.  
  
"Quiet you! Don't talk to Master Hao like that!" The Ultimate Spirit  
of Fire hissed at Amidamaru.  
  
"Yoh! I'm home!" a voice called from upstairs.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, my fiancée Is calling me," Hao told Amidamaru  
with a smirk. "Coming, sweetie!" Hao was off, chuckling as he went  
upstairs.  
  
Emzie: So, that was the first chapter! Sorry about making it a bit  
angsty...  
  
Yoh: A BIT angsty!?! You tried to kill me!  
  
Emzie: No, Yoh. If I wanted to kill you, I would have made Amidamaru  
do it when he gashed you by accident!  
  
Yoh: Good point.  
  
Emzie: But other than that, how did you like it?  
  
Yoh: Honestly now, do you really have something against me?  
  
Emzie: No, it's just how the plot is. You're actually one of my  
favourite characters and it's funny to see you as the damsel in  
distress.  
  
Yoh: Ah, shucks ^_^ (blushing very hard now)  
  
Everyone but Yoh: o.O*  
  
Amidamaru: Will I escape?  
  
Emzie: You'll see! ^_~  
  
Horo Horo & Lyserg: When do we come in?  
  
Emzie: You'll see! ^_~  
  
Anna: Why am I being so happy-go-lucky and mean in the same hour?  
  
Yoh: Maybe 'cause your Anna Kyôyama?  
  
Anna: What was that!?!? *She pounds on Yoh*  
  
Horo Horo: I think she wants a reason for the fic ^_^*  
  
Anna: *now trying to pull of Yoh's legs* Yeah, that's it!  
  
Yoh: O. (cringe) Pleeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee get off  
me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anna: *gets off Yoh* So, Emzie, is there a reason?  
  
Emzie: You'll see! ^_~  
  
Ren: Uugggghhhh!!!!!!!!! I sick of this *in a mocking voice* "You'll  
see!" crud. JUST TELL US!!!!!!!! *Pulls out his kwan dao*  
  
Emzie: Must violence solve everything for the feeble mind?  
  
*Ren starts to go after Emzie but Yoh, Horo Horo and Lyserg hold him  
back*  
  
Emzie: I better start working on the second chapter before Ren chops  
me into two ^_^* Write l8er!  
  
Everyone but Ren: Please read and review!  
  
Ren: Lemme at 'er! Lemme at 'er! 


End file.
